A Lingering Question
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Set after The Power of 3. After returning into the TARDIS, the Doctor wonders why the Ponds decided to come travelling with him again. Some hinted 11/Amy. One-shot.


**_"Could you write one on the Ponds first permanant time on the TARDIS after The Power of Three, maybe Amy telling him why her and Rory chose to stay with him permanantly? Thanks!"_**

**This is for DoctorandAmyFan97! Thank you for the suggestion, it was an awesome idea! I hope you like it!**

**Song of the Fic: _Crazy/You drive me crazy, covered by Glee. I'm not a big fan of Glee, but I love this song, and to me it describes Amy and Eleven!_**

* * *

The Doctor bounded up the stairs of the control room, practically vibrating with energy and excitement. Travelling on his own for a while had been fun in a sense, but it had always seemed as if there was something missing as he didn't get to see the wonder in his companions' eyes when they saw new planets, met new species of aliens. There was always that something special about seeing that look, something he couldn't achieve if he was flying solo.

"I was thinking we'd see the Fourth Chasm first." He called over his shoulder to the Ponds as he began the process of demateralising from their backyard. "Beautiful place, plus the natives are a wonderful species."

"That's what you said about that Ood, and then it tried to kill us," Rory pointed out as he flopped onto the swivelling chair, smiling up at Amy who leaned against the balcony, rolling her eyes at the pair.

The Doctor spluttered for a second, face indignant, but he had no real response to that; he was right. "Fine, what if I say after the Fourth Chasm we can go to Sydney?" He suggested, eyes positively sparkling. It felt good to be planning adventures with them again, the naturalness of the activity, the light teasing, it all felt so real, infinitely more exciting than planning where he would go on his own.

"Sydney? As in fit surfer boys and beaches?" Amy asked, standing bolt upright, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm sitting right here you know!" Rory complained, but brightened considerably when she swifty pulled him towards her, kissing him gently. The Doctor rolled his eyes at their antics, continuing to pull at levers and busy himself with flying them towards their destination. When he looked back up, they were still kissing, fingers threading in the other's hair.

"Hey!" He bellowed loudly, sounding rather like a child who wasn't getting attention, but they ignored him and continued kissing, so he pressed a button on the monitor, smile positively radiating mischief. Alarms immediately began to blare, an eardrum-shattering noise, making them all, including him, jump, covering their ears.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, giving him and eye-roll as she came up to stand beside him. "Turn it off!"

"Pressed the wrong button!" He yelled his apology, before turning the alarm off, beaming at the pair.

She playfully slapped his arm which made a chuckle vibrate his chest as he stood and checked the monitor. When he next glanced down at her, his eyebrows were furrowed with thought as he glanced from both of them. Rory wasn't particularly paying attention, distracted by something on his phone which better not be Twitter because he'd glare for the next hour at least, but Amy returned his gaze, eyebrows arching, questioning his look.

"Why...did you decide to come back?" He asked quietly, still gripping the monitor, eyes searching hers. "Your lives were just starting back there. You could have stayed, Rory could be a full-time nurse, you could have been one of those modelly-people. Not that I'm complaining of course, I love having you both here, its just that-" He realised he was rambling as she placed a finger on his lips, which still moved as he continued his thread of speech, before slowly silencing him.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, each trying to gauge what the other one was thinking. The Doctor usually hid his emotions so well behind those hazel eyes, only occasionally allowing it to seep through, but Amy was relatively open, it was always easy to tell how she was feeling. Right now, she was conflicted in thought, torn between the true answer and the one that Brian had convinced them to rejoin the TARDIS crew.

"How could we not?" She replied with a breathless musical note of laughter in her voice, "How could we go back to that life after everything we've seen? How can we care about taxes, or TV shows, after we've seen other worlds, different universes?"

"That's not the only reason, is it?" He asked, grin slowly spreading over his face as he hip-bumped her playfully.

Her mouth pursed into a line, shaking her head, but he merely raised his eyebrows at her, until she eventually mumbled, "And...I missed you."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you there Amelia." He leaned closer towards her, tilting his head at her, grinning as she shoved him with a laugh.

"I missed you!" She repeated loudly, causing him to laugh again, "Its not the same without you around."

He offered his arms to her then, and she walked into them, immersing herself in his embrace. "Is that your roundabout way of saying you miss me?" He asked, voice slightly muffled.

"Mmn, maybe." Her laughter was more like a giggle then as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I've known you since I was a kid. You're a big part of my life. Every time someone mentioned aliens, or bow-ties, or fish fingers, I thought of you, and the thought of not seeing you for months, maybe even years, was horrible. I hated it."

He smiled softly, holding her closely, kissing her forehead for a second, before stepping back. "Well, we're all back together now. Team TARDIS." He remembered Amy referring to them once as that, and he had endured an hour long speech about how they should all get matching hoodies that said this, ignoring him pointing out that if they had to go in disguise, this would only serve to betray their identities.

"We're getting those hoodies." She said stubbornly, ignoring his eye roll and returning to Rory's side, who looked up from his phone, blinking rapidly.

"Dad just text," He shook his phone a little, looking a little sheepish, "He asked if we could bring him back some rocks from Mars."

"Mars?" The Doctor groaned, shaking his head wearily, "You humans and your obsession with Mars." Amy and Rory smothered laughter as he wandered around the console, flicking switches and tirading in mutters about _humans being fed inaccurate information about "aliens" and how it was horrendous._

It felt like everything was returning to normality, which was strange, considering normality for the Ponds was being in a spaceship with a 1000 year old, bow-tie wearing alien, as opposed to them living in a house, with jobs and friends and normal, human worries.

But in New York, there was something stirring.

The Angels had waited, watching.

And now they were awakening.

* * *

**_Remember to review if you have the time, you'd make my day!_**

**_Eleven and Amy shipper, me, noooooooo..._**


End file.
